The Currency We Trade In
by floacism
Summary: Just playing around with an idea. I may or may not continue. Hanson/Hoffs.
1. Chapter 1

**The Currency We Trade In (Pt 2).**

"So Hanson, how are you and the 'dep doing these days?"

Here we go again, I thought. Officer Hoffs is by my desk, begging for details on my new girlfriend Jackie Garrett.

"We're doing okay." I replied shortly, though knowing that answer would not satisfy her. Judy pulls an empty seat beside me. Jude is apparently already way ahead of me. "So…are you guys in love?" she gushes. Really, what is it with women and the lovey-dovey stuff?

"Jude, we only just started dating," I pointed out. Hoffs shrugged. "It could be love at first sight," she argued.

At this point, I really should be changing the subject. "I don't even know how you found about her." It amazing how much Judy knows about everyone's business, especially mine. It's always been like that with Judy Hoffs, ever since I came to jump street.

"Oh, I can't tell you about me and Harry's top secret strategies now." She teased. Iokage and Jude, that figures. They were definitely two peas in a pod. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Listen, when we set a date I'll invite you to the wedding. You can be the maid of honor," I quipped. She jumps out of her roll chair seat and wraps her arms around my neck. "I'm happy for you Hanson," she whispers, almost to my neck, giving me a brief peck on the cheek before she leaves to her desk. I stared at her as she walked passed by me.

Dumbfounded, I felt myself freeze for moment. I haven't felt Judy hug me like that in years. But this was strictly platonic, right? The kiss was nice. Actually, it was more than nice…_much_ more.

I couldn't help but smile as my mind drifted into a flashback of my first day at the Jump Street Chapel program. The wisecracks at my expense after I tried to "dap" her when we met. Being teenagers again, listening to the hip new records, or playing video games at the arcade, eating more junk food than I've ever had before...

I felt an instant connection with Judy, and I think she did too. We got along instantly (not at all like Doug) and there seemed to be something going on for awhile. But since then, I've let go the idea of Judy as a love interest of mine because I knew it wouldn't have worked out since we worked together, so why risk getting our feelings hurt? I couldn't put our friendship in jeopardy, it means too much to me…and I'm sure she feels the same way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Judy Hoffs caught her fingers twirling her curly coiled hair, smoothing down the sides of her new hairdo as she pondered about her impending relationship with Marcus Rainey. Right now they were just friends, but the more time they spend together, the more she sees herself in a more serious relationship with him. The problem is, of course, is whether or not this was her subconscious response in finding someone new was because Tom Hanson just found a new girlfriend in Jackie Garrett. She certainly wasn't one to normally ponder about his love life, but Hoffs was feeling lonely and seemed like a welcome distraction._

_Tom Hanson munched on his small bowl of assorted fruit as he studied Judy's face writing something down, her face concentrating intently. He always admired how hard working she was. He wondered if it was normal for him to thinking about another woman while he had a girlfriend. It was not that he was thinking impure thoughts about Judy (though he has done so on a number of occasions) but it seemed unnaturally irregular to be thinking about her so much as of late. It seems as if every time Tom finds someone new, his mind drifts back to Judy._

"Hey Jude!" Blowfish called out in a sing-song voice as he came down the stairs, smiling at his own pun from The Beatles song.

Judy looked up and smiled. "Hi Blowfish," she looked back down as she continued writing her nearly done report. "What's up?"

"Well, the wife and I are having a little get together. You should come." Sal turned to Hanson, who was daydreaming. "You too Tom,"

Hanson shrugged. "Okie dok," he agreed, popping a grape in his mouth.

"Sure. Can I bring someone? You know Marcus?"

Tom immediately lifted his head up. "Morkpus?" Hanson asked, his mouth full. He made a face, looking at Sal for answers.

"Of course. Tom you can bring Jackie if you want," Blowfish added before picking up his broom that leaned on Hoff's desk, leaving to do some cleaning.

"Who's Marcus?" Hanson asked, suddenly finding this unknown man a very peculiar topic of interest to him.

"Marcus? Oh. You know, Inspector Rainey?"

"Oh…him." Hanson answered, flatly. Tom saw the inspector a few times at the chapel, but he had no idea Judy and he had gotten close.

"So is he like, your boyfriend or something?" he frowned.

"Hanson!" Judy erupted.

"What?" Tom asked genuinely. "You can pry into my business but I can't pry into yours?"

"That's different." She sweetly quipped, pointing her finger at him warningly. "Fine." He pouted. Judy rolled her eyes.

After a passing silence, Judy suddenly answered. "He's not my boyfriend."

"Good."


	3. Chapter 3

**Note**: Thanks for the positive feedback everyone! It really inspires and encourages me to write more. I had wrote the first chapter a long time ago and just decided to upload it after reading some stories, didn't think I'd actually go on with it. Hopefully you'll enjoy it.

Chapter 3

"Tommy, you're not seriously considering wearing that to dinner are you?" Jackie looked up and down at Hanson's casual outfit of blue jeans, a black blazer, white t-shirt and his old good luck boots that could use some serious polishing.

"Yeah, what's wrong with it?" Hanson winced.

"I don't know, I mean, I just thought we should dress up a little." Jackie suggested, acknowledging her semi fancy long sleeve black dress.

"Blowfish never said anything about it being a formal."

"Okay fine." Jackie shrugged her shoulders, deciding there was no use in trying to get Hanson to wear something more respectable. "It's your prerogative." She put on her black rimmed eyeglasses and checked the mirror, combing her curly blonde locks with her fingers.

"I know." Tom flatly agreed. He checked the time. 5:35 PM. They were running a little late. Hanson gentlemanly opened the door for Jackie to exit before him, shutting off the light switch.

Things were getting to be a bit hectic. It was beginning to seem like hell to live with Jackie Garrett. It was almost like living with his mother; suggesting what food he should eat, what clothes he should wear, the constant lectures and scolding on whatever he did, and the several little white lies about petty things was becoming tiresome. She was definitely much more pleasant to be around during the night, not the mornings or afternoons. Maybe having her stay over at his place on the weekends wasn't the best idea.

As she insisted on driving, Hanson spent most of the car ride staring out the window, leaning his chin on his right hand, drumming his fingers with the other. They drove to Sal's home in near silence.

"Hey Sal, are we early?" Judy looked around as she entered the home of the Banduccis with Marcus by her side. She took in the image before her. Mrs. Banducci was fussing with the food while the children were running around the house mad, but there seemed to be no other guests in sight.

"No you're just in time." Blowfish greeted the twosome, closing the door behind them. "You look absolutely stunning Judy," he smiled.

"Thanks!" Judy beamed. She felt like putting a little extra effort in looking good that evening; wearing a navy blue halter top and matching mid-length skirt, with black tights underneath, Judy completed her outfit with backless heels, though not her preferable choice of shoes. Marcus looked quite handsome himself, wearing a fresh white blouse with black slacks and matching penny loafers.

"She does look lovely indeed," Marcus grinned, making eye contact with Judy as he rubbed her shoulder, causing her to blush. While Hoffs got compliments on her looks from all sorts of people; fellow officers, students, etc., she could never get used to it. She'd rather get compliments on her work.

Marcus pulled out the chair for Judy to sit before taking out his own chair. With everyone (including the children) settled at the large dinner table, for a brief moment everyone was quiet.

"Boy this food sure looks good," Judy broke the silence as she took in the scent of the well cooked brown turkey in the center of the table. Her stomach grumbled. "But I think we should wait for Hanson," she added, in spite of her impending hunger.

"I'm giving them five more minutes!" Marcus chuckled as he clashed his knife and fork together, causing the kids to giggle, who were already playing with their own small assortment of food.

"I'll get something to drink." Mrs. Banducci rose from her seat. "Water? Soda? We've got Coke, Pepsi…"

"I'll take a Pepsi please," Judy called out as Blowfish's wife walked into the nearby kitchen. "I'll take the same." Marcus added.

Sal leaned forward from the other side of the table. "We don't have any wine," he whispered, shaking his head in disappointment. They all laughed in unison. It was for the better, Judy thought.

Mrs. Banducci came back with four glasses filled with cubed ice. "Here we are." She announced, sitting the cups to each guest respectively.

Just then the door bell rang.

Oddly, Judy could feel her body tense a little. She crossed her legs as she lifted her glass of soda to take a sip, hoping to calm her sudden anxiousness. Sal excused himself as he got up to answer the door. He made sure to look through the peephole and the window before opening the door, as his motto was 'you can never be too cautious'.

"Hey, sorry we're late." Jackie greeted immediately. She brushed by Blowfish and into the dining room, admiring the modest but stylish home.

"Hey," Tom lifted a hand, sheepishly smiling. He cleared his throat as he entered the room and looked around. Hanson spotted Judy across the room immediately. She smiled at him warmly. His face lit up until he realized who was next to her. As Tom approached the table, Marcus rose from his seat and extended his hand toward him.

"Hello. I'm—"

"I know who you are." Hanson answered before he finished, leaving Marcus' hand hanging. He scratched behind his ear as he realized how rude he sounded. "Nice to finally meet you," he quickly added.

"Nice to meet you too…Tommy?" Marcus asked wearily, attempting to make small talk.

"Hanson." He corrected, taking his seat. The last thing he wanted was anyone to call him 'Tommy'. He already tolerated it from Jackie but that was his only exception. Mrs. Banducci immediately got up to bring the two new guests cups to fill their beverage of choice.

"Thanks. Do you have any crushed ice?" Jackie asked, pointing to the solid blocks of ice. Tom looked up from his plate, giving Jackie a puzzled look, which Jackie shrugged off back at him.

"Uh, sure. Hold on." Mrs. Banducci got up after she had just sit herself down. Hanson started to scratch the back of his head as he always does when he gets fidgety.

Judy finished a gulp of her soda as she looked back and forth between Tom and Jackie. They didn't seem like much of a couple, really. Nothing like what she imagined. Tom was staring down at his empty plate as if he were concentrating hard on it, while Jackie looking at nothing in particular as she waited for her new glass.

"So uh, is everyone ready to eat?" Sal spoke up.

"Yes!" Everyone at the table laughed at the enthusiastic eruption. Hanson could only muster a half smile. He turned his attention to Judy. Tom couldn't help but study her face. _What a beauty_, he thought. Hoffs had such big dark brown eyes and flawless warm brown skin, not even a single blemish he noted. He next focused his eyes on her shapely full lips, which were colored with a nude shade of lip gloss.

Judy almost choked on her drink when she felt his eyes on her. As his longer than usual glance made her uncomfortable, Judy found a way to bring the attention back to the food.

"I'd like the wing, Blowfish," Judy requested, pointing to the turkey.

"I'd like the breast." Hanson added. Judy turned and glared at him. Tom returned a dumbfounded look, unaware of the implication.

"A chicken breast and wing, coming right up!" Blowfish announced in his best restaurant waiter voice as he lifted the large knife.


	4. What's Love Got To Do With It

Chapter 4

"What piece do you want Jackie?"

"I'll just have a piece of what Hanson's having; I'm already a little full."

"Oh no you don't," Hanson stopped her, pushing his plate away from her. "You're negotiating again."

"What are you talking about?"

"The Mexican thing, you're doing it."

The others at the dinner table exchanged confused looks as Tom and Jackie continued to bicker.

"Tell me what you really want."

"Tommy you're paranoid." Jackie reassured Tom, petting the top of his head like a pet. She gestured back to his plate.

"No."

Judy couldn't help herself from stifling a giggle. There was something very entertaining about Hanson she couldn't quite put her finger on. His mannerisms, his facial expressions, his dry sense of humor, his _voice_…

The next few minutes the group of friends ate in silence, though it felt like forever. Marcus would try to make small talk every now and then, but Judy just felt like going home. Her mind kept on drifting to Hanson. She began to take notice to every little detail. The way he chewed his food, the way he brushed his hair back and how the locks would fall back in place every time, his polite smile whenever Sal's wife Rose attempted an amateur joke from Blowfish's stand up.

Judy's next focus was on his lips. There was no point in going through the trouble to play with her food with her fork. As Tom finished his last gulp of his drink and looked around at nothing particular, he looked eyes with Judy's. She didn't move. Tom darted his eyes as he blinked, maintaining his eyes on hers.

"Ahem." Jackie cleared her throat. Tom rubbed the back of his neck as he and Judy snapped from their trance.

"Well thank you Sal for inviting us, I had a great time." Jackie nodded.

"So did I." Marcus chimed in.

"Yeah…yeah, me too." Hanson added, although the distance in his voice was not hard to miss.

"Thanks." Judy managed to add. She took one more meaningful glance at Hanson before she got up from her seat. Marcus immediately stood up as well, helping her into her jacket.

"You're welcome guys; the wife and I appreciate it. So did the kids," Sal pointed to the litter of children, all of whom looked like him, playing on the floor. They all screeched in unison, displaying their approval.

Judy quickly gathered her things as she walked ahead of Marcus.

"Jude are you in a rush?" Marcus chuckled. Judy stopped in her tracks, realizing how fast she was walking. "Sorry, bad habit I guess," she shrugged, unable to think of anything else.

Marcus stuffed his pants pocket for his keys. A small piece of a yellow post-it with a phone number, written in permanent marker, dropped to the floor. As Judy bent down to pick it up, Marcus nearly pushed the shoulder of the small framed Hoffs away, slightly losing her balance. "Whoa Marcus," Judy giggled. He gave Judy a nervous smile. "Sorry, I guess I don't know my own strength." He winced as he apologized, quickly stuffed the post it paper into his other pocket.

After he opened the car door of his jet black BMW, he flicked the button to unlock all doors so Judy could get in the passenger side without her waiting. Judy sighed, getting herself comfortable as she put on her seat belt.

"Well that was nice," Judy smiled.

"Yeah it was. I'm a little disappointed with you though," Marcus looked her directly in the eye.

"Really, why?" Judy's face began to feel hot.

"You told me he would do the blowfish trick!"

"Oh!" Judy let out a hearty laugh, feeling relieved. "Maybe next time Marcus." She reassured him by giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Oh, I _like_ that." Marcus grinned, tickling her underneath her chin. Judy giggled as she turned her head away. Besides a few sophomoric heavy make out sessions, Judy and Marcus hadn't exactly consummated their love…if that in fact, what it was.

"We're taking things slow, I'm okay with that." Marcus answered, almost as if he were reading his mind. Judy appreciated his patience. "Thanks." It wasn't that Judy was a prude, but it was important not to rush into things, especially at this point where she still could not convince herself that she was with Marcus because she really loved him, and not because of Hanson. She enjoyed his company, but it wasn't love.


	5. I Dream Of Judy

Chapter 5

**Note**: I know the last chapter was pretty boring, but I kind of wanted to get things going so we can get past the 'What About Love' episode storyline. I'm afraid now I'm far too lazy get into that, so this is post-'What About Love' chapter. I have no idea where I'm taking this at all. Hopefully it goes somewhere that makes sense eventually. Sorry if the ending throws you aloof. It just popped into my head, and felt it was kind of interesting idea.

_No Hawaii. No Costa Rica. No vacation._

_Hanson was grumpy. Their plans of having time off with Jackie didn't pan, just as he suspected. It is beginning to get to the point where Tom isn't taking whatever Jackie has to say seriously, or at least, concrete. If she won't even tell the truth about Councilman Davis not attending the party she invites me too – Hanson pondered – what can I trust her with?_

She me promises to go bowling afterward, and as per usual I get suckered in each time. This is by far the most boring relationship I've been in. We never really go out, she stays over my house and analyzes everything, then we 'make whoopee' go to sleep and wake up to go to work. Perhaps I should have stayed a widow after Amy died.

Hanson smiled as he remembered Judy being there with him. He began to wonder how the people around him deal with his antics. She didn't have to try and cheer him up with his favorite silent movies in the middle of the evening, but she did anyway. He went through a brief moment of insanity. Tom winced as he remembered Judy crying, begging for him to stop telling her the many ways he had discovered to accomplish things in 3.3 seconds. Somehow, Judy didn't leave him alone there. No, she stayed the night with him, lying under the blankets on the floor with him like he was a frightened small child. Maybe it was his lack of memory, but he could remember her calling him by his first name for the first time when she lulled him to sleep on her stomach, stroking his hair.

_It's going to be okay Tom. I'm here with you now._

He couldn't remember the last time he felt so vulnerable and fragile, strangled with sorrow. Not since his father died. Not that he had the same connection with Amy as he did with his father, but the déjà vu of not being able to be there, not being able to prevent anything from happening...

"Tom?"

Hanson flinched.

"Are you okay?" Jackie rubbed his shoulder. "You were making weird noises."

"Oh." Hanson replied shortly. He turned his shoulder over to check the time of the alarm clock. It was 12:30 AM and he was still in bed. He groaned and put the pillow next to his over his head.

"So I guess you don't plan on waking up then?" Jackie questioned, lifting the pillow back into its original place, revealing Hanson asleep, sucking his thumb.

"Uh-uh." he mumbled.

Jackie sighed. "Okay, do what you want. I'm making reservations so we can go out." She turned on her heel and bent down, rummaging through her purse on the floor.

Hanson opened his eyes immediately, but didn't move his body. Not wanting to get his hopes up, he remained silent, fantasizing on being at the beach with the warm sun shining of his face. He smiled to himself. There was a beautiful woman with him, lying down beside him. Tom made space between the black strap of her swimsuit and her long honey colored curly hair to make room for a smack peck on her neck.

The woman turned around, but it wasn't Jackie Garrett. It was Judy Hoffs.

Judy smiled at him and poked him in the stomach. Her image was so clear. Hanson saw himself in his head, but he barely recognized himself. His hair was combed rather neat; he had a softer baby face. He wore a cheesy grin, not seeming to have a care in the world, as he leaned in for a kiss on Judy's lips.

It occurred to Hanson that he wasn't dreaming. He was remembering.


	6. Long Walks On The Beach

Chapter 6

**Note**: Well hello long chapter! Per usual I'm hopping around in the timeline again. In the current time, we are now post-Eternal Flame. (No need to recap the Jackie break up, or go through the events of Loc'd Out through Draw The Line. Yeah what can I say, I'm lazy and rather go through the meat and potatoes than the fillers; I have a short attention span. And there are flashbacks! I love flashbacks). There was also one inconsistency in particular that I really wanted to correct in that episode. I don't know if this is any good, it is very dialogue heavy.

St. Petersburg - 1987

"I have to say, this I by _far_ the best assignment Fuller has ever given us." Hanson commented, rubbing extra sun lotion on Judy's back.

"I think you've got me covered, I won't be getting sunburned." Judy assured him, looking down at her body full of white lotion splattered on her figure. "I do have a little more melanin than you do."

"Very funny. Very _very_ funny," Hanson yawned, covering the bottle and settling it down in the beach bag.

Tom admired his work as Judy laid back to rest on her back on her beach fold out chair. He had drawn smiley faces, dots and various patterns on her legs and arms, making her look like some sort of exotic Amazonian warrior. She definitely already looked the part. Hoffs was short but had noticeably long legs. She wore a modest but very appealing one piece black swim suit. Her cool black shades were now covering her eyes, as she put her curly brown hair in an updo, held up by a matching unusually large black bow scrunchie.

Tom removed the hair garment to release her hair, and kissed her cheek.

"Don't do that."

"What? Why not?" Hanson gave her a puzzled look. "We're on a case." Hoffs pointed out sternly.

"But we're playing boyfriend and girlfriend." Tom reminded her.

"And we're looking for someone." Judy explained curtly.

"…so?" Hanson shrugged, putting back his round glasses 'disguise'. "Doesn't mean we can't have a little fun." He tickled her neck. Hoffs giggled in spite of herself.

"Fun huh? You want fun?" she challenged. Unsure and intimidated now, Hanson still hesitantly nodded.

She leaned over to her side, and unexpectedly, gave Tom a long open kiss on the lips. Afterward, Judy looked into his eyes, awaiting his answer.

"I'm having lots of fun."

Jump Street Chapel - 1990

Judy entered the chapel early. No one else was there but Hanson. The lights were off, which made his figure look a little spooky, haunted even.

_Uh-oh, looks like Hanson is brooding again,_ Judy thought, sighing. She thought it best to leave him alone. But he wasn't about to.

"You're up early detective?" Tom lifted his head, his voice somewhat cheerful but with its usual monotone demeanor.

"So are you officer," Judy noted. "What are you doing here?"

"I didn't want to stay in my apartment so I decided, why not get some work done." He shrugged. His desk was less than neat, and the papers on his desk were blank.

"How long have you been here?" Hanson started hard at the pencil he was tapping in between his fingers, ignoring her question.

"Hanson?"

No answer.

"Hanson, answer me." Judy was beginning to get worried. It wasn't a good sign if he was quiet.

"Can't you just call me Tom for once?" The question took Hoffs off guard. He continued without an answer. "I mean, you call Penhall and Ioki by their first names, but never me. Why is that?"

Judy tried to keep cool. "I don't know. I thought you wanted me to call you that."

"Yeah, because for some stupid read I thought if you did, it would make things easier for me. The first name is personal. The last name is not," his voice wandered off, as he scribbled nothing in particular in his notepad.

"What—what on earth are you talking about?"

"I'm wrong about everything and everyone. I was wrong about Debbie, I was wrong about Amy, I was wrong about Jackie, I was wrong about Linda. Please tell me I'm not wrong about you." His tone was beginning to sound judgmental and slightly deranged.

"Hanson…please just tell me, the hell is going on with you?"

"No, let me finish. I just have to let this all out. I don't keep diaries,"

"Well maybe you should."

"I thought Linda was it. When we found each other again I thought_, okay this is it. _My true love is back and we can live happily ever after like we were supposed to. But now she's gone, and she left me again. When she first left I think that's when I went to the academy to become a cop," Hanson told Judy, repeating what he shared with Penhall weeks earlier.

"I thought you became a cop because of your dad?"

"Well, yeah…but Linda—"

"You're letting this girl take over your mind. Come on. You don't become a police officer because of no girl." Judy corrected him, with a slight hint of attitude.

Hanson appreciated her honesty.

"But listen, she left. I graduated from the academy. I graduated top of my class, and here I was out on the streets doing everything wrong. I kept on accidently bruising my partner's faces because I was taunted left and right because of my babyface."

"You still have a babyface." Judy teased. Hanson ignored her. "So I joined Jump Street. And then I met you,"

"Where are you going with this?" As if she weren't even there, Hanson continued his story.

"Penhall and Ioki made fun of how I looked. Jenko freaked me out at first. And when I met you…I thought, okay, this ain't so bad. So, I pretty much forgot about Linda entirely."

"Jenk told me you had a crush on me but I didn't believe it." Judy remembered.

"I later decided that you were pretty much out of my league. I met another woman—a much older woman. But it wasn't serious or nothin'..."

"You're rambling Hanson…"

"So anyway, after that was over, Jenko died. Fuller took his place. Everything was hectic. And we became so much closer. Don't you remember that time?"

"Yes, I do."

"The only thing that made sense to me was you. We spent almost every day together—at my apartment, at your apartment, bowling, the beach, the park. I thought it was something serious, and just out of nowhere–boom—you told me it's best we stayed friends."

"It was the right thing to do, and you know it." Judy frowned. She could feel her nerves tensing up. It was a long time since she and Tom ever discussed that point in their lives.

"So we walked away from each other and that was that. But I never stopped thinking about you. Even when I had other girlfriends and it wasn't fair to them, but I never told."

"I thought about you a lot too," Judy admitted.

"You did?" Judy nodded.

"But…just as friends." Without a second thought Tom could already tell she was starting to fib in attempt to protect herself and her feelings.

"Bull!"

"We work together, it wouldn't have worked out and you and I both know it."

"How would we know unless we tried?"

"Why, and risk getting hurt?" she argued.

"A risk I was willing to take. And still am." Tom reached over his desk and took her hand, giving it a slight squeeze. He looked at her meaningfully, hoping to get a similar response.

"So now that you realize that all those women weren't right for you, you think you can just come back where we left off _years_ ago and I'll just say yes, right?" Judy snatched her hand back.

"No!" Hanson shoved his fingers through his hair in frustration. "No." he repeated, calmly.

"Sorry, you're kind of laying it on a little thick in the time span of one minute."

"I'm sorry. I just needed to talk."

"Listen. In last few months," Hoffs put a finger to her chin, to exaggerate her thinking. "You were framed for murder, been to jail, broken out of jail, then back to jail and finally released from jail...I think you should relax. You're jumping into things. Your letting any little feeling you have and multiplying it to about…a million!"

"They're not _little_ feelings," Tom pleaded. He sighed. "Yeah, you're probably right. Maybe I need to law low for awhile."

"Probably."

Jump Street Chapel – 1986

"You know, I think she likes me." Tom Hanson rested his chin on his fist, gushing like a little. He was starring at his newfound object of his affection, Judy Hoffs. Although he was talking aloud, he was speaking to no one in particular.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Harry Truman Ioki entered the chapel, rubbing Hanson's shoulder. Tom didn't mind the teasing at all and kept staring from the chapel balcony he was leaning on, looking at Judy from above.

"You have no chance!" a loud voice boomed from the locker room. Doug Penhall removed his black leather jacket and slammed his locker door shut. "Judy doesn't go for bowlers."

"And how do you know that?" Hanson angrily shouted, lifting his head, frustrated and a little offended. Harry couldn't help but laugh at Tom's timely outbursts.

"Aw come on, Hoffs? What would she want with a square like you?"

"You should have seen the way she looked at me." Tom insisted as he wagged his pointer finger. "When?" Penhall demanded.

"Yesterday, she looked directly at me, I'm telling you."

"Ah, she probably just had something in her eye." Doug shrugged. Harry laughed, digging the side of Doug's stomach with his elbow. "He's going to take her to the bowling alley on their play date."

"Maybe I will." Tom challenged, briefly leaning forward with a threatening stance. Pausing, Tom looked back down at Judy, who was finishing her school book report. He looked back and Doug and Harry, and smiled. Suddenly he jumped down the pole to the first floor of the chapel.

"This I got to see," Doug laughed.

"We should wait 'til he comes back. I mean, it's already an embarrassing situation." Ioki suggested. "We don't want to make him nervous." Penhall agreed. "Poor guy," he shook his head.

But it wasn't before long until Hanson was already back upstairs, changing his bright yellow sweater in front of his locker mirror with a huge cheesy grin on his face.

"So did you she let you down gently or what?" Doug egged on, eager to know what happened.

"I've got a date with Judy." Hanson smiled humbly, shut the locker door and left. Doug froze in his place, while Harry shook his head.

"AARRRGHHH—YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Penhall boomed. Harry stuffed his head into his palms, stifling his laughter.

"And to think she turned you down three times. Who woulda thought, right Doug? Hanson wins again!" Harry quipped.

Penhall gave Ioki one last snarling look before he exited.


End file.
